Love Letter
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Aku terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaan ini padamu. Pertama kali kita duduk bersebelahan, lalu detik saat melihat senyummu, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu./ Sakura menemukan surat cinta Naruto untuk gadis lain./ Enjoy.. RnR


**Love Letter**

**.**

_Aku terus menerus memikirkan,_

_bagaimana caranya menyampaikan_

_perasaan ini padamu.._

_Biasanya, aku hanya memperlihatkan_

_sisi diriku yang suka bercanda. Aku juga_

_malu mengatakan hal ini langsung padamu._

_Oleh karena itu, kutulis surat ini.._

_Pertama kali kita duduk bersebelahan,_

_lalu detik saat aku melihat senyummu.._

_Aku langsung jatuh hati padamu.._

_Aku sudah lama suka padamu.._

_Setiap kali kau tersenyum padaku,_

_semakin dalam dirimu ada di hatiku.._

_perlahan-lahan, hati ini menjadi milikmu_

_sepenuhnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa puas_

_hanya dengan berada di sisimu.._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

**.**

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Aku tertegun saat membaca surat cinta itu. Surat cinta untuk seorang gadis dari Naruto. Tapi gadis itu bukanlah aku. Aku menemukan surat itu diantara buku-buku biologi di perpustakaan.

Hari itu aku memungut cinta Naruto.

**.**

Laki-laki dihadapanku masih tidur dengan pulas hanya dengan berpangku tangan saja. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan tidak terbebani. Malah terkesan manis. Padahal jika dia sedang sadar, betapa berantakannya dia. Hidupnya hanya mengoceh dan bercanda saja. Seperti tidak ada tujuan untuk hidup. Hanya bermain dan bermain saja. Atau tidak, menjahili orang lain.

Namun, laki-laki inilah yang menulis surat cinta untuk seseorang yang bernama 'Hyuuga Hinata.'

"Naruto.." ucapku lirih. Namun dia masih pulas.

"Naruto.." ucapku untuk yang kedua kali dengan suara yang agak keras. Dan dia masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Padahal pagi ini dia yang menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi. Tapi saat aku menemuinya di perpustakaan ini, dia masih terlelap. Dia hanya berpesan untuk membangunkannya jika aku sudah datang.

Laki-laki seperti ini, membuat surat cinta?

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sampai memukul laki-laki ini. Orang-orang juga tahu kalau aku ini sedikit tempramental. Naruto pun juga mengakuinya.

"Naruto!" ucapku dengan suara keras, mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak. Untung saja perpustakaan ini masih kosong. Hanya aku dan Naruto sebagai penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. Namun Naruto belum juga bangun. Aku memilih jalan pintas untuk membangunkannya.

Plak!

Dan Uzumaki Naruto pun bangun.

"Aduh!" rintihnya. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto! Sudah bangun?" ucapku dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tadi aku pukul. "Iya! Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih kasar untuk membangunkanku?" sindir Naruto. Aku tersenyum menang.

"Maaf, maaf," ucapku sesaat. "Wajahmu saat tidur terlihat manis. Jadi, tanpa sadar.. lagi-lagi aku begitu," aku balas menyindir Naruto dengan tertawa. Naruto hanya diam. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri.

Ya, aku adalah kakak kelas Naruto. Kini aku kelas 3 dan Naruto masih kelas 2.

"Aku ini laki-laki, _Senpai!_ Kalau terlalu meremehkanku, nanti _Senpai_ sendiri yang akan kena batunya!" protes Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa dosa. "Iya, iya!"

Aku masih memikirkan tentang surat cinta itu. Apa benar dia yang menulis surat itu?

"Naruto.."

Naruto menatapku. "Bagaimana dengan tugas sastramu membuat puisi? Kau juga harus ingat tugasmu sebagai pengurus perpustakaan sekolah!" ucapku.

"Untuk itulah hari ini aku menyuruh _Senpai_ datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Aku mohon bantuan _Senpai_ membuat puisi itu. _Senpai_ kan selalu memenangi lomba menulis puisi antarsekolah!" pinta Naruto. Aku geram mendengar ucapannya. Aku merasa diremehkan olehnya. Meminta bantuanku seenaknya saja!

"Enak saja!" ucapku.

"Ayolah, _Sakura-senpai!_ Ajari aku membuat puisi itu. Ini demi nilai sastraku. Apa kau ingin melihat adikmu yang manis ini naik kelas dengan nilai yang jelek?" rayu Naruto dengan manja. Aku merasa geli setiap kali Naruto bertingkah manja padaku seakan dia adik kecilku yang manis.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang hari ini," ucapku. Naruto menyanggupinya. Aku hanya menyuruhnya mencoba membuat satu bait puisi.

Naruto mulai membuat sebait puisi tentang lingkungan.

_Hutan yang rimbun_

_Kini hilang karena kebakaran_

_Siapa yang disalahkan?_

Aku memperhatikan tulisannya dan makna puisi yang dibuatnya. Tulisannya tidak rapi. Dan makna puisi tersebut lebih cocok dikatakan karya anak TK. Berbeda sekali dengan tulisan di surat cinta itu.

"Bagaimana, _Senpai?"_ tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Seharusnya lebih seperti tulisan di surat itu!" komentarku. Naruto hanya memasang wajah _innocent-nya._ "Surat?"

"Surat apa, _Senpai?"_ tanya Naruto lagi. Aku tersenyum jahil, lalu menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan hiasan bunga. Di amplop itu tertulis 'Hyuuga Hinata.'

"Amplopnya terbuka, jadi sekalian saja aku baca," ucapku sambil menahan tawa. "Maaf."

Naruto langsung meraih surat itu dan memeluknya erat. "Ini? Kapan? Dimana? _Senpai_ sudah baca?" ucap Naruto panik. Aku hanya mengucapkan kata maaf sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku yang salah karena sudah menghilangkan surat ini!" ucap Naruto menyesal. "Ini adalah aib yang paling memalukan seumur hidupku!" Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandanganku.

Sesaat aku tertegun melihatnya. Sedikit aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. "Surat itu.. akan kau serahkan?" tanyaku lirih.

Naruto diam sesaat. Di pandanginya surat itu. "Dia sudah punya pacar. Sasuke. Surat ini juga sudah lama kutulis. Aku sudah menyerah," kata Naruto putus asa. Wajahnya sangat sedih. Namun dia cukup tegar lewat nada suaranya.

"Sayang sekali.." ucapku. Naruto menatapku. "Surat itu bagus. Aku belum pernah suka pada siapapun, tapi aku merasa sedikit tergerak setelah membacanya. Kalau aku yang menerima surat seperti itu, pasti aku akan suka pada penulisnya." Naruto menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tertegun sesaat.

Apa yang aku katakan barusan?

Ini kedengarannya seperti aku yang menyatakan perasaan.

"Aku senang karena _Senpai_ yang menemukannya," ucap Naruto lirih. Aku menatapnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik.

"Sungguh, aku senang Sakura_-senpai_ yang menemukan surat ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

**.**

Buku ensiklopedi tebal ini harus diletakkan di rak paling atas. Aku sempat ragu untuk meletakkannya disana. Tanganku tidak sampai di ujung rak paling atas. "Uh, berat sekali!" geramku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantuku meletakkan buku tebal itu.

"Apa benar basket itu membuat tangan yang kita gunakan menjadi lebih panjang?" tanya Naruto setelah membantuku meletakkan buku tebal tadi. "Sebelum ini, pernah ada yang bilang begitu padaku," ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan seperti itu, _Senpai!"_

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat lenganmu!" Naruto melihat kedua lengannya. Merapatkannya, lalu memperhatikannya. "Lihat!" perintahku. Aku memegang tangannya dan menunjukkan tangan sebelah kanan Naruto yang lebih panjang dari tangan yang sebelah kiri. "Kenapa bisa begitu ya? Kenapa tangan kananku lebih panjang?" tanya Naruto heran. "Berarti itu alasannya aku bisa mencapai rak buku paling atas?" ujarnya lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? Tinggi kita kan sama," ucapku. Naruto memegang tanganku. Lalu menyentuh rambutku, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyentuh kepalaku untuk mengukur tinggi kami.

_"Senpai_ salah!" ucapnya. "Aku masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi dari _Senpai_!" protesnya.

Naruto mempraktekkan teorinya dengan berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuhku. Dia memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dari tubuhku. Tubuh kami sangat dekat. Tangannya masih mengukur diatas kepalaku. Tubuhku tenggelam dalam tubuhnya. Seakan Naruto sedang memelukku. Namun ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku.

Hangat. Berdebar.

Kenapa aku berdebar-debar?

**.**

Kini aku berhadapan dengan kertas surat dan pena. Kalau seperti ini, aku sama saja seperti Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku. Ingin kukatakan, tapi tak bisa kukatakan. Dia sudah punya orang yang disukainya. Gadis yang bernama Hinata. Hasil akhirnya sudah jelas. Kalau begitu, apa masih ada artinya jika kusampaikan perasaan ini?

Aku takut.

Aku merasakan keseluruhan diriku ini akan ditolaknya. Tapi, meskipun begitu..

**.**

"Berpisah?"

"Kau belum tahu ya, Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Tenten heran.

"Hinata dan Sasuke berpisah?" ucapku tidak percaya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sesuatu menusuk-nusuk jantungku hingga hancur.

"Iya, benar. Karena itulah, kami menggosipkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Apa dia akan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat bersama Hinata," jawab Tenten menjelaskan.

"Dulu Naruto sangat menyukai Hinata-_chan_," ujar Ino. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

Saat ini aku terperangkap di acara gosip para pengurus perpustakaan. Rasanya sakit sekali mereka membicarakan tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak saat ini juga. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Namun tidak bisa. Aku tidak kuat jika mereka mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto.

"Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum anak kelas 2. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata beda kelas," kata Ino lagi. "Ini cuma antar sesama pengurus perpustakaan saja ya. Menggoda Naruto itu menyenangkan!" ujar Tenten.

Berpisah?

Itu berarti Naruto akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Dan aku?

Aku akan terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto kemana? Seharusnya dia berkumpul bersama kita!" tanya Tenten pada anggota pengurus perpustakaan yang lain. "Dia bilang ada urusan," jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

**.**

Sudah tidak ada lagi harapanku. Rasa ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini, akan musnah. Bodohnya aku! Seharusnya aku sadar, Naruto sudah menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Dan dia pun sudah menyukai orang lain.

**.**

Sore ini aku hanya sendiri di perpustakaan. Aku harus mengurus perpustakaan yang luas ini sendirian. Tanpa Naruto. Pada waktunya pulang, aku harus menutup perpustakaan ini sendirian.

"Hinata.."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Naruto saat sedang mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Apakah itu benar suara Naruto atau hanya angin saja?

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata.."

Sangat jelas kudengar, itu suara Naruto!

Aku mencari sosok pemilik suara itu. Suara yang berbisik dan suara tangisan seorang gadis. Suara itu semakin jelas di belakang perpustakaan.

"Na.. Naruto?"

Aku melihat Naruto sedang memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam diriku terasa panas. Panas yang membuatku sangat kesal. Namun, tubuh ini terasa sangat lemas. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.

"Sa.. Sakura-_senpai_?"

Kulihat wajah Hinata yang masih terisak. Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maaf. Aku mengganggu," ucapku sambil berlari. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisanku. Aku menangis sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura-_senpai_, ini semua tidak seperti kelihatannya!"

**.**

'_Aku tidak bisa merasa puas hanya dengan berada di sampingmu'_

Setiap kali aku melihat senyumanmu, Naruto, semakin dalam dirimu merasuk dalam hatiku. Perlahan-lahan.. hati ini.. tak kuasa lagi menahan semua rasa ini.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak berbicara lagi dengan Naruto. Aku lebih memilih menjauhinya. Mengacuhkannya. Setiap bertugas mengurus perpustakaan bersama Naruto, kami hanya diam.

Sore ini aku sengaja pulang agak lama. Ada buku bacaan yang baru dibeli sekolah untuk perpustakaan. Aku harus mengeceknya. Setelah itu aku harus menyusun buku-buku ini di rak yang sesuai.

_"Senpai,_ butuh bantuanku?"

Naruto..

Dia masih disini dari tadi. Hanya memperhatikanku mengecek buku-buku baru.

"Tidak," jawabku.

Aku ingin menjauh dari Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa. Bayangannya selalu menghantuiku. Membuatku merasa terus menyesal dan terpuruk karena sakit yang kurasakan di hati ini.

_"Senpai,_ kenapa kau mengacuhkanku terus?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Tidak," jawabku.

Hanya saja.. jauh dilubuk hatiku terasa panas yang amat sangat.

Naruto memegang tanganku. Buku yang kupegang hampir saja terjatuh. Aku hampir terkejut saat Naruto memegang tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Aku sedang bekerja!" protesku. Naruto tidak melepaskannya. Dia meraih buku yang kupenggang lalu menaruh buku itu di rak buku di sebelah kami.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang hari itu, _Senpai._ Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja," pinta Naruto. Aku menatap mata _sapphire-nya._ Aku merasa sangat lemas. Aku lemah saat menatap matanya. "Katakan cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto melepaskan tanganku. "Soal yang kemarin itu.."

"Naruto.."

Naruto terkejut saat aku memotong ucapannya. "Soal yang kemarin itu, tidak ada kaitannya denganku," ucapku lirih.

"Kemarin, aku dan Hinata.."

Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto, sehingga tubuhnya bersandar di sebuah rak besar dibelakangnya. Tangan kiriku mengepal disisi rak dekat wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kananku menahan tubuhnya yang bersandar. "Naruto.."

Aku dapat mendengar detakan jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang. Aku memeluknya.

"Saat ini saja.. izinkan aku seperti ini," pintaku berbisik.

Kurasakan Naruto semakin gugup berada diposisi seperti ini. Dia hanya diam mematung karena terkejut. "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

_"Senpai.."_ Tubuhnya kini sudah rileks. Dan aku nyaman seperti ini. "Yang kemarin itu, Hinata menangis karena dia ingin berbalikan dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah dia berunding denganku," ucap Naruto. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Biarpun aku merasa lemah saat menatap matanya..

Aku bisa merasakannya..

"Makanya, jika _Senpai_ mengatakan hanya untuk saat ini saja.."

Dari suaranya..

Dari ekspresinya..

".. bagiku, untuk seterusnya tidak masalah."

Dari kehangatan yang mengalir ini..

Keseluruhan Naruto tersampaikan padaku..

Tersampaikan langsung ke hatiku..

Melebihi kehangatan yang kurasakan waktu itu..

Lebih kuat..

**.**

**おわり**

**.**


End file.
